The present invention relates to an improved pad for a brassiere and, more particularly to a flexible, liquid filled envelope incorporated into a push-up bra or into a pad for placement in a conventional bra.
Brassieres are worn not only to provide support for women""s breasts, but also to enhance the shape of the breasts within the brassieres, the portion of the breasts above the breasts and the cleavage between the breasts.
Push-up bras are designed to shape and elevate the breasts. Push-up bras usually contain a rubber pad received in a pocket in the lower front panels of the bra cups. The pad is formed by molding into a complex arcuate shape. Rubber pads are both stiff and uncomfortable. Rubber pads also caused insecurity due to straying of the pads. Other push-up bras used a more yielding silicone foam and some use Nylon (polyamide) padding to shape and lift.
Push-up bras with liquid filled envelopes have recently appeared on the market. Silicone oil liquids are very expensive and are hard to seal. Hydrocarbon oils have also been utilized as the liquid either alone or in a mixture with water. Hydrocarbons can attack the envelope. The liquids in the envelope are heated to body temperature of about 99xc2x0 F. At this temperature, evaporation is increased and the hydrocarbon vapors can permeate through the wall of the envelope, creating offensive, unpleasant odors. Furthermore, water vapor is also able to permeate through the wall of the envelope decreasing the liquid volume in the envelope. The envelope could rupture on impact or when pierced by a sharp object causing embarrassment, discomfort and destruction of the pad.
Block, et al. discloses a foam, push-up brassiere pad. Kirby, et al. discloses a breast prosthesis to be worn inside a brassiere cup containing an inner bag. A gel-like liquid such as carboxymethyl cellulose is sealed within an outer bag containing air. Miller discloses an electrically heated bra for lactating mothers containing a fluid impermeable chamber filled with water.
Lynch discloses a breast prosthesis filled with a low density silicone gel. The gel used by Lynch is not malleable.
The improved push-up pad according to the invention contains a flexible envelope filled with a mixture of water and an odorless, organic hygroscopic agent in specified proportions providing no unpleasant aroma and little evaporation of water through the film of the envelope. The envelope is formed of a film of a tough synthetic resin resistant to puncture, preferably a thermoplastic resin capable of being heat-sealed. The film has low transmission rate for water vapor. The hygroscopic agent is able to drive water vapor from outside the envelope through the film into the envelope so that liquid volume is maintained. Unlike a prosthesis which has a volume and shape equal to a breast, the push-up pad of the invention has a volume less than that of a breast, usually from 10% to 40% of the volume of a breast.
The push-up pad of the invention when placed in a bra cup looks and feels more natural. The bra pad eliminates discomfort and insecurity caused by stiff, sharp edged or straying inner pads. The inner cup lining adjacent the skin can be a soft fabric that wicks moisture away from the skin.
The pads of the invention can also be used in outerwear such as bathing suit tops and athletic tops.
These and many other features and attendant advantages of the invention will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.